The present invention relates to a dry shaving apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a dry shaving apparatus having a shearing head frame and an auxiliary frame which is insertable into the shearing head frame.
Dry shaving apparatuses of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art, as disclosed for example, in the German Pat. No. 2,203,826. Such an apparatus has the disadvantage in that a shearing foil is rigidly supported and thereby it does not yield under the action of shaving pressure but buckling. As a result of this the contact face between both shearing parts decreases and the shaving foil can be damaged by buckles in extreme cases. Moreover, such damage can also take place when arresting of the auxiliary frame in the shearing head frame is performed at the same side of the auxiliary frame at which side the shearing foil is mounted, inasmuch as the shearing foil during each arresting of the auxiliary frame, for example for cleaning of the shearing head from hair dust, is subjected to bending.
The same disadvantage is characteristic for another known construction disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model application No. 45-67905 published under No. 49-2702. In the latter construction, arms are provided on the longitudinal sides of the auxiliary frame on which sides the shearing foil is mounted. The auxiliary frame is inserted by these arms into respective recesses of the shearing head frame. In this construction during each engagement and disengagement of the auxiliary frame, the shearing foil is subjected to mechanical loading and thereby can be damaged. The shearing foil, in view of the kind of arresting action, is not sufficiently fixed in the working direction of the blade block, so that the shearing foil is driven from the blade block and can be displaced by vibrations, whereby the shearing effect can be considerably affected.